This COBRE application builds on the foundation laid by the initial COBRE (RR15640). The Neuroscience COBRE has as its programmatic objective the establishment of a sustainable Center for Neuroscience. Significant progress has been made. Neuroscience was identified as one of four Areas of Distinction in the University Academic Plan. A critical mass of Neuroscience Center faculty is developing by the augmentation of existing faculty with the addition of three recent hires and the approval for 3-4 more Neuroscience faculty to be recruited during the next support period. Core research facilities have been established that have enhanced the biomedical research capability of investigators and which are necessary for the continued growth of the Neuroscience Center. Innovative research programs have developed as a result of COBRE established Core facilities for imaging the brain, and analysis of the genetic and protein structure of the nervous system. Multidisciplinary teams have formed that are comprised of electrical engineers, electro physiologists, and behavioral neuroscientists. Collectively these teams have as their thematic focus the study of activity dependent changes in neuronal function which are essential for the survival of the animal and normal brain function. The Neuroscience COBRE investigators will work on interrelated projects that seek to understand how central nervous system circuitry and neural pathways adapt to changes in sensory information. The model systems used by investigators will explore mechanisms underlying activity dependent changes in neural systems due to alterations in visual (including photoperiod), somatosensory, and nociceptive input. Approaches to these functional questions will be multidisciplinary with the investigators sharing electrophysiological, pharmacological, molecular, and neuroanatomical techniques. Through collaborative efforts, computational processing algorithms may be developed to model activity dependent changes in mature, functional systems. Collectively, the projects will show the degree to which inhibitory circuits shape the neuronal architecture of incoming sensory inputs at multiple levels of the nervous system and in multiple sensory systems. The overall scientific objective is to advance our understanding of neural systems controlling sensory processing, neurochemical and neuroendocrine signaling and behavior, so as to facilitate prevention and treatment of: pathological states resulting from sensory restriction, neuroendocrine dysfunction, and chronic pain.